The Nod That Changed Everything
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: That nod in the epilogue was a sign of forgiveness between Harry and Draco. But what if it was more than that? More than an innocent nod?


_**Written for Fanfiction: School of Creativity and Imagination, Charms Assessment 1, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp: never, the Set Pairing Boot Camp, the Potions Competition: Dragon Poison, Camp Potter: Campfire Songs, Week 8 and the All Sorts of Love Competition: Fluff**_

**A.N - Also written for Rish because I love her and she loves Drarry. Simple as. (I'm sorry it's taken so long. Love me?)**

**The Nod That Changed Everything**

It was with a heavy heart that Draco apparated to King's Cross station on the morning of the first of September with his wife, Astoria and his son, Scorpius; it was the latter's first day of his Hogwart's education. Draco knew that without the young boy around the manor, it would be so much quieter and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet.

They arrived at the station early, wary of the fact that the Malfoy name still wasn't in favour amongst the majority of the Wizarding World. Draco clapped his son on the shoulder.

'Now remember, Scorius. You have a name to uphold whilst at Hogwarts-'

'Oh leave him be, Draco. He'll do what he wants, you know that,' chided Astoria with affection.

'I know that 'Storia dear, I'm just reminding him-'

'I am here you know, Dad,' interrupted Scorpius. 'You don't have to speak of me like I'm not.'

'Manners, Scorpius.' Draco looked down into his son's eyes. 'The most important thing, Scorpius, is for you to have fun. But please remember that you can bring pride upon our family once again.'

Scorpius nodded. Draco, satisfied, looked away and that was when he saw the Weasley-Potter families staring at him. He stared back and locked eyes with Harry and suddenly something changed. In that second something seemed to fall into place in his brain. He couldn't explain the feeling, just that Harry seemed to complete an unknown puzzle in his mind. Draco nodded curtly and turned his attention back to his son who was now boarding the train. Still confused as to what had transpired, he bid a goodbye to Scorpius.

'H... Have a good year, Scorpius. Um, don't forget to write!'

Draco and Astoria apparated back to the Manor as soon as the train for out of view. Astoria, because of the furtive looks she was getting now that her son wasn't there, and Draco, because he needed to gather his thoughts. He sat at his desk and put quill to parchment...

~o~

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, I am fully aware that you are more than likely to throw this letter away without giving it a chance. If I'm being completely honest with myself, I wouldn't blame you; I've been nothing but a harassment to you all your life. Please hear me out though._

_Something happened at the train station, I know it. I'm not sure what, but when we looked into each others eyes something seemed to fall into place. I felt something I had never before and I can't explain the feeling. It's just that I felt complete, like everything had somehow fitted into place by looking into your eyes. _

_I know you're thinking I've finally lost the plot, and maybe I have, but I won't know until I see you again. So, I'm putting this out there: I will be at the Hog's Head, Saturday at noon, I hope you will come. Even if it's just to tell me to piss off._

_I hope to see you there._

_Draco_

~o~

Harry stared at the letter in his hands, unsure as to whether it was a hoax or not. He too had felt a certain connection in that moment, but never in his wildest dreams did he think that Draco had as well. He knew he had to go to the Hog's Head; he _had_ to know whether it was actually Draco who had written the letter.

So when noon came on Saturday, he grabbed his invisibility cloak, said a hurried goodbye to Ginny and apparated to Hogsmeade.

The air was crisp and a slight chill blew though his dark hair as he walked towards the run-down pub. His footsteps crunched on the fallen leaves in the village.

Harry approached the Hog's Head with caution; years being an Auror had lent themselves to good habits. He threw the cloak over himself and waited until the door next opened. Was this a good idea? Meeting his old enemy in a dodgy pub? That look in Draco's eyes though, sealed the deal for him; he needed to see that again.

The door opened and Harry took his chance as a man stumbled out. He slipped inside quickly and his eyes scanned the pub for the blonde head of his company for the afternoon. Draco was sitting in the corner with his head bowed low, he cast side glances often and checked his watch more so. He seemed alone so Harry made his way towards him.

'Draco,' said Harry as he revealed himself.

'Harry! You scared me, thank you for coming. Sit down,' replied Draco.

'I resent being told to sit down, Draco.'

'I - Sorry...' Harry stared at the man in front of him. The Draco he knew before would never apologise for something so trivial. Maybe he really had changed.

'I think we both know why we're here,' started Harry, as his formal training took hold. 'What happened at King's Cross was strange. I don't know what it was, but I know that it was something I've never felt before.'

'You felt it too?' breathed Draco, but Harry held out his hand to stop him from talking.

'Yes. It felt like I had become, I don't know... sort of bonded to you or something. You're going to think me crazy but like it was meant to be between us.'

'I can't think you any more crazy, Harry. You came today didn't you? What sane person would meet their nemesis here, of all places?'

'I don't see you as my nemesis any more, Draco.'

'Wait, what?'

'How can I,' said Harry with defeat in his voice, 'when my heart beats to your rhythm? How can I see you as a nemesis when the wind calls your name to me?'

'Wow, Harry. That was the most nonsensical bunch of pathetic-ness I've ever heard. But it's true, I feel the same. My thoughts have been wrapped around you for the past week now, it's driving 'Storia mad!'

'You told her!' Harry nearly shouted.

'Of course not, but she can tell when there's something on my mind.'

'Right. You scared me then. The question is: what are we going to do about it?'

'I think there's only one thing right now.' Harry look at him, confusion evident on his face. 'Come here...'

Cautiously, Harry moved to sit next to Draco who immediately cupped his face and kissed him. A jolt of electricity seemed to pass between the two men and they both intensified the kiss. After several moments they broke away. The two men stared at each other intently, and identical grins appeared on their faces.

'So, Draco,' said Harry with a wink. 'What are we going to do about our wives?'

_'Remember my mistakes,_

_remember you can change,_

_remember I love you.'_

_- Cut The Ties, Repo! the Genetic Opera_


End file.
